


pale green eyes and rosebud lips

by Sapphic-Mia (JMoonrise)



Series: Delicate [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Newborn Children, just Kara and Lena being super cute with their four kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoonrise/pseuds/Sapphic-Mia
Summary: But their son is here. He’s perfect with his ten tiny fingers and his ten tiny toes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Delicate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951237
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	pale green eyes and rosebud lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 5 prompt: family.

“They’re green.”

Looking down at her newborn son, she catches the first glimpse of his eyes, marvelling quietly at his beauty, his minuscule features reminding her of his sisters at his age. Instead of the newborn blue that his sisters had at birth, his are green— the same green as his mother’s. She brushes a knuckle across the downy soft cheek, a tired smile transforms her entire face when his rosebud lips pucker, her eyes bright and alert after eight hours of labor.

“Yes they are,” Lena murmurs, content to watch him sleep, his belly full after nursing for the first time. “I can’t believe he’s actually here.”

“Admit it,” her wife gloats, bringing up the familiar playful argument they’ve had a million times since the positive test. “You totally thought we’d end up with another girl.”

Lena refuses to do such a thing. She sticks out her chin, lips pressed into a stubborn line, eyes defiant, but her wife just looks at her knowingly, with an amused smile of her own. “I didn’t.” Her words lack conviction. The odds weren’t exactly in their favor from the start, given that three out of their four children are girls. It’s not that she cares much for gender, content with whatever happens, but part of her did want this last one to be a boy.

His pregnancy and birth were harder than that of his sister, but it was all worth it to have him there in her arms. He was firmly lodged in her back for the last several months, refusing to budge. Her heartburn was awful, coupled with the morning sickness that lasted well into the second trimester. She swelled and everything ached and nothing fit right. She was constantly uncomfortable, cranky and snappish. Her patience was nonexistent and she lost her temper.

But their son is here. He’s perfect with his ten tiny fingers and his ten tiny toes.

She sighs. “Fine, I did.”

Kara cheers silently like the dork she is, shaking her arms with victory. “He’s got your dark hair,” she marvels, smoothing down some of the cowlicks. “He kind of reminds me of the twins after they were born.”

Unlike his sisters who were nearly bald at birth and the months following, their son has a head full of dark hair. “One of them was bound to, especially given that I did give birth to your little clone.” She peers closer and does see some of the resemblance Kara mentioned. “The curve of his round cheeks is similar and he has the same mouth.”

Kara scoffs, nudging Lena with her shoulder, careful not to jostle her and their newborn son. “Excuse me, but I would say our darling daughter takes after you way more than she takes after me. Aside from the blonde hair and blue eyes, our little princess is all Luthor.”

Lena concedes her wife may have a point about their youngest daughter. Despite the fair looks, Orla has a stubbornness to her and at fifteen months, marches to the beat of her own drum, drowning out her mothers’ voices when they scold her. “She gets some of that from you too.”

“Maybe,” Kara says with a small shrug. She cocks her head, mouth curling into a pleased grin as she hops out of the bed. They opted for a home delivery this time around, to ease some of Lena’s discomfort. Kara opens the door to reveal Alex and Sam with their other children.

The twins are nearly three and Lena struggles to reconcile their current appearances with that of the tiny babies she once held. They were smaller than her son, just five pounds, while her son was nearly nine. Then again there were two of them growing in there with not a whole lot of room towards the end and they did arrive five weeks early.

She had no idea almost three years ago that she’d love being a mom, terrified of becoming another Lillian, unable to fully bond with her children, and growing to despise them for all of their shortcomings. She knows her mother loves her in her own way, but it was never enough for what Lena needed.

But as soon as she held Eilís and Oona, she knew she could never be like her mother. From her first visual of Oona covered in birth matter, her whole world shifted and her heart expanded, growing larger to accommodate her love for her children. The press of Eilís’ warm weight, her little head tucked into the crook of her arm, so trusting and dependent on Lena. There was no feeling like it and she swore she would never take a single second of motherhood for granted.

Then came her golden haired princess. Kara while extolling the virtues of motherhood and pregnancy, made it abundantly clear that if they were to have another child, it would be carried by Lena.

* * *

_“You were serious?” She asks, scooping some vegetables into Oona’s mouth. The baby pushes the spoon out with her tongue, scrunching her face and turning her head away. Lena blames Kara for their twins mutual dislike of vegetables, figuring it was somehow programmed into their DNA._

_Kara does a little airplane with mashed bananas, the spoon landing right in Eilís’ mouth. Unlike her sister, she smacks her mouth a few times before swallowing. Oona is the more stubborn of the two, seeming to know how to drive her mother mad._

_“Come on Oones, can’t you eat a few bites for mama?” She feels pathetic trying to coerce her baby into eating, but Oona definitely hates the transition from milk to solid foods. Kara breastfeeds them primarily at night, but on the weekends will breastfeed them in the morning. The twins are eight months old and Lena doesn’t want there to be too much of a gap if they have another child. There were a total of twelve years separating her and Lex, and she wonders if they had been closer in age if that would have changed things, not that she believes her children will grow up to be sociopathic megalomaniacs like their uncle._

_“Oona prefers the train to the plane, and as for the other thing, as much as I love our little angels, I really can’t say I want to be pregnant again. It was lovely growing them and feeling them move inside me, but I’m also trying to start up my business and I did take off a lot of time from being Supergirl. Besides I think it would be a good experience for you. You were quite jealous when I felt those first flutters and it was weeks before you could feel anything.”_

_Her wife is correct. They were having dinner, sitting and chatting about nothing when Kara gasped, her hands moving to her stomach, eyes brimming with tears. Lena was out of her chair and fretting over her wife, Kara batting away her hands and informing her that she could feel their babies. Lena tried, pressing her hands to the same spot, but there was nothing. Kara’s doctor told them it would still be a few weeks before she could feel their tiny feet kicking._

_“Okay,” she agrees, though she was planning to say yes anyway. “I was going to say yes regardless. And luckily we don’t have to go through any harvesting of eggs when we still have ten embryos stored for safe keeping.”_

_“So we are doing this? We’re going to have another baby?”_

_Lena nods, the corners of her mouth lift into a soft smile. “Yeah, we are going to have another one.”_

_Oona squeals loudly, echoing her mother’s excitement, smacking her hands into the mushed peas, splattering Lena with green goo. “Maybe this next one will be more polite and like vegetables.”_

_Kara laughs and leans over for a kiss._

* * *

Her wife collects Orla from her sister’s arms, heading back to the bed with the twins clinging nervously to her legs. When their sister had been born, they adapted fairly quickly, still just babies themselves. They hadn’t really understood much, their mouths only able to pronounce the second half of Orla’s name. The nickname stuck.

“You guys have a new brother,” Kara says, lowering herself to the bed, as the twins scramble up the sides.

Oona and Eilís sit on their knees, staring wide-eyed at the newest member of the family. “Baby?” Eilís tilts her head and pokes at Lena’s stomach.

“Gone?” Oona asks, finishing her sister’s thought, her brows crinkling as she looks from her mother’s stomach to the squirming baby. “aos?”

“:Bem,” Kara laughs, digging her fingers into Orla’s side. The little girl squeals, trying to get out of her mother’s arms. “You are so smart is.”

Oona rapidly shakes her head. “Not is jeju.”

And Lena realizes her daughter isn’t a baby any longer. Her face is longer and thinner. She’s capable of cleaning up after herself and is mostly potty trained. She and her sister can feed themselves and they even know how to read a little. Neither of them are babies any longer.

“We jnah,” she points to herself and Eilís. “Wai!”

Kara swallows, her throat bobbing as she nods. Her crestfallen expression pierces Lena’s heart. She hates their kids are growing up too. “You’re right. You are wai. You’re a big girl now. Mommy is just struggling to remember that sometimes.”

“Threv?” Lena stares at Eilís in shock. She’s aware Kara started teaching bits and pieces of her native language, but she had no idea they were picking up so much.

“You want to know his name?”

“Zhi!” She claps her little hands, bouncing on the bed.

“Well it’s a tradition that whoever carries the baby gives them their first name. So meet Liam, your little brother.”

“Liam Oran,” Kara announces, beaming proudly.

“Oran?”

“One of its meanings is pale little green one and after seeing his eyes, I think it’s very fitting.”

“I like it.” She glances down at her son and his fluttering, pink eyelids. “Our family is complete.”

Kara cradles her face, stroking her cheeks, her eyes full of tenderness and love, and Lena closes the gap between them, crashing into her wife. Until the arrival of Kara into her life, she was suffocating under mounds of pressure and the persistent threat of failure, constantly stressed about disappointing her mother instead of out in the world chasing her own happiness and building a family. She didn’t need the Luthors and they were never really her family. She was a pawn to them, disposable. Her birth wasn’t wanted, at least by her father. Maybe by her birth mother, but she won’t ever have the answers she seeks. She is content to know that her birth mother loved her and gave her a good life for the first four years.

But with Kara, she feels free. She can breathe without her chest caving in. Kara looks at her like she’s the sun and like her whole world would fall apart without Lena.

The thought of a future with Kara seemed impossible, something that would occur in her dreams and not reality, until one day, everything changed between them. There was no avoiding the convergence of their lives and pretending as if they were _just_ friends. She was kidding herself when she said they were best friends when they had been so much more than that all along.

Kara deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue along Lena’s lips until she opens with a whimper. She sighs into Kara’s mouth, savoring the taste of her wife, pulling apart when she dimly recalls their children are still present and Lena is not in any kind of shape for what those kind of kisses usually lead to.

Lena feels warm and happy with the knowledge that this is her family. “I love you.” She presses her forehead to Kara’s, her eyes fluttering shut when Kara nudges her nose.

“I love you too, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t say when the actual update for delicate is coming. It’s a work in progress is all I can really say. There’s a lot happening and I keep changing my mind or going back to alter things.
> 
> Find me on [ _tumblr_](https://sappho-mia.tumblr.com)


End file.
